owlboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Sanctuary
The 'Eternal Sanctuary '''was created by Surnia as a place to record and store information from the Ancient Owls. You can visit this location after you finish the game by collecting all of the Golden Disks, putting all 3 in the necessary locations, and going through a previously closed door in Tropos. There are several holograms inside, including Surnia, Aegolius, and Noctae, along with several unnamed or broken holograms, whose monologues are listed below. Those with sprite sheets are listed under the name of their sprite sheet. Unnamed Hologram Dialogue "Combat" Times are changing, it would seem. Aegolius and Noctae… They sure are an incredible pair. The Temple Guardians they made, terrifying as they are, have kept the temples completely safe. And now Aegolius tells me that Noctae has thought of a way to make thinking machines. Aegolius says he will put them into production soon. My role as a combat instructor may eventually no longer be needed. No wonder those two are never seen apart. Who else can truly relate to such brilliant minds? Broken Hologram 1 … … of the … … House of Travel … … … … for these … … inventions. Is it not the duty … … to roam the skies..? Let us … … … free and healthy, and … … cherished. … … descendants … find their own purpose. "bonacciAncestor" I think Noctae is onto the discovery of a lifetime. He’s been locked up in his lab for ages, and speaks only in whispers about it. Noctae is almost too brilliant. Even Aegolius can barely keep up with his thinking. The automatons they’ve created have been revolutionary! If Noctae believes his next discovery will be even greater… I can’t even imagine what it will be! Broken Hologram 2 … … … … … we have … … incredible … Noctae! This … … Loop , for … … … lead … of Farming … … support him! … … his debt. "asioAncestor" ''Geddy: Whoa! It's Asio! Geddy: Oh no, wait. Geddy: He just looks like him. …So this was Noctae’s great discovery. The Loop? I am disappointed that most of the owls take this seriously. No matter what he says, such a thing cannot be proven. Of course Aegolius has taken Noctae’s side, as he always does. Inseparable, those two. Even in failure. It goes over my head, he says. I suppose nothing can go over Aegolius’s head, what with how big it got after he made the automatons. Leeching off of Noctae’s brilliance has made him quite the reputation. If he didn’t have Noctae beside him, he would be no-one at all. I will not be talked down to by a self-aggrandizing buffoon! Gallery owldudes_64x116.png|Sprites of "asioAncestor" and "Combat" from a cutscene. lobbyStatue4_45x91.png|A statue of "Combat," found in the Floating Tower. lobbyStatue5_55x108.png|A statue of "asioAncestor," found in the Floating Tower. painting6_59x83.png|A painting of "Combat," found in the Floating Tower. painting5_61x83.png|A painting of "asioAncestor," found in the Floating Tower. painting4_40x60.png|A painting of "bonacciAncestor," found in the Floating Tower. Category:Location Category:Transcription